Head Over Heels
by ayysarahxo
Summary: Based on the Jonas Brothers. This is what happens after I attend a Jonas Brothers concert. Lame summary. But the story is better. Promise


Hey guys! Well I finally caved and had to write a story on here. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's really bad but I tried. Let me know what you guys think.

Chapter 1.

It all started with my younger sister Hannah being in love with the famous band the Jonas Brothers. My best friend Alyssa had told me and Hannah a month ago that her dad had gotten us front row tickets to there concert because he works at a radio station. So of course Alyssa wanted to go and wanted to bring Hannah and I. Both of them are dragging me along. Today is the day of the concert and I'm not really looking forward to it. It's not that I don't like them it's just that there music isn't really my favorite. It was 12:17 in the afternoon and my sister was jumping on my bed trying to wake me up.

"Lauren wake up!" Hannah was screaming."

"What for?" I asked sitting up.

"We need to get ready for the concert and because Alyssa is coming over at 1:00."

"First of all the concert isn't until 6:00 tonight and second of all Alyssa knows how late I sleep."

"Still get up and get ready so we can all hang out before then."

"Fine." I said pulling my covers off me and getting out of my bed.

Hannah had left my room so I could get ready. I grabbed my clothes and jumped in the shower. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a neat ponytail. I loved my blonde hair and green eyes. I put on a little eyeliner and mascara and got dressed. I was wearing my black tank top with my short white shorts and my black flip flops. I needed to at least look presentable. I also needed to be comfortable and because we lived in Los Angeles, California it was mostly nice everyday. I walked downstairs to find Hannah and Alyssa sitting in the living room watching television.

"Lauren aren't you so excited for this concert?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm stoked Lyss, can't you tell?"

"Oh c'mon Lauren I bet you'll get to the concert and be really excited."

"Yeah well don't hold your breath." I said.

"I don't understand how you don't like Jonas Brothers. There hot. There music is good. There hot. There complete gentleman and did I mention there hot?" Hannah explained.

"Yeah only 3 times Hannah" I said sitting down on the love seat next to Hannah.

The concert was at 6:00 tonight. But we have to leave at 2 because it will take 3 hours to get to the venue. We ate some breakfast and sat down to watch MTV for the half hour we had left. When 2:00 came around Hannah, Alyssa and I had gotten in my car to leave. I was driving. Alyssa was in the passenger seat and Hannah was in the backseat. It was a long three hours. We were staying in a hotel after the concert tonight because I know I wouldn't feel like driving back to my house. We already had the hotel booked. The whole 3 hours we talked about the concert and how were excited for summer because today was our first day of summer vacation. June 27th. Alyssa and I had just graduated while Hannah was going to be a senior. We had finally reached the venue at 5:30. I parked the car. We all got out of the car and walked inside to take our seats in the first row. The venue was packed and was playing music throw the speakers. At 6:00 the music stopped playing and smoke started coming from the stage. Then 3 boys appeared on stage.

"How we all doing tonight!." Kevin asked the crowd.

All the girls started screaming. Including Hannah and Alyssa.

"We have a great concert ready for you guys tonight!" Nick said.

"So let me hear you make some noise!" Joe screamed into the microphone. All the girls started screaming again.

Music started booming through the amps. The first 3 songs I had to admit weren't bad. Then they started playing "Please be mine." At least that's what Hannah told me.

_They come and go but they don't knowThat you are my beautifulI try to come closer with youBut they all say we won't make it throughBut I'll be there foreverYou will see that it's betterAll our hopes and our dreams will come trueI will not disappoint youI'll be right there for you 'til the endThe end of timePlease be mine_

(I noticed that Joe wouldn't stop staring at me.)

_I'm in and out of love with youTrying to find if it's really trueoh no no no noHow can I prove my loveIf they all think I'm not good enoughBut I'll be there foreverYou will see that it's betterAll our hopes and our dreams will come trueI will not disappoint youI will be right there for you 'til the endThe end of timePlease be mine(_He had looked at me again and from this point on he stared at me for the rest of the song.)

_I can't stop the rain from fallingCan't stop my heart from calling youIt's calling youI can't stop the rain from fallingCan't stop my heart from calling youIt's calling youI can't stop the rain from fallingCan't stop my heart from calling youIt's calling youBut I'll be there foreverYou will see that it's betterAll our hopes and our dreams will come trueI will not disappoint youI will be right there for you 'til the endThe end of timePlease be mine _

After the song ended he smiled at me and I thought I'd be friendly and smile back. They had played about 3 more songs. Then they were on the final song. Which Hannah had told me was 6 minutes and Joe had stared at me the whole time he sang that song. The concert had finally ended.

"Thank you all for coming." Nick screamed.

"And don't forget to come to the meet and greet." Kevin screamed.

"Have a good night everyone!" Joe screamed.

Then they started to leave. Joe turned around, smiled at me again and walked off stage with Nick and Kevin.

Did you like? If not I apologize cause like I said my first story. But your reviews would mean a lot to me. So let me know if you like!


End file.
